


Всему свое время

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Акаши никогда никогда не скучал по Кисе





	Всему свое время

**Author's Note:**

> • mixi – крупнейшая, после Facebook, социальная сеть Японии.  
> • Умэда Скай билдинг – один из самых известных небоскребов в Осаке, состоящий из двух сорокаэтажных башен, соединенных мостиками-переходами.  
> • 166 ри – это примерно 652 км/405 миль

Everywhere I go, I see reasons  
For the pain to subside,  
We're the same, but different people  
And now we have gone, and thrown this aside  
Amaranthe – «Over and done»

 

Лето плакало неистово и безудержно. Солнце светило нехотя, тускло, а духота вязкой паутиной липла к коже. Поддаваясь настроению природы, в саду перестали стрекотать цикады и печально опустили пурпурные головки гортензии.

Акаши коснулся пальцами одного соцветия – влажные, словно вытертые лепестки приятно касались кожи. Мама любила гортензии, высаживала каждую весну и украшала цветами обеденный стол. Она словно оживала с пурпурно-лазурными соцветиями, смеялась вместе с распускавшимися цветами и через лепестки ободряюще гладила сына по ладоням.

– Сейджуро.

Отец стоял на вымощенный крупным кирпичом дорожке и неодобрительно качал головой. Высокий, с твердой прямой спиной и въевшимися хмурыми морщинами, он казался чужеземцем в собственном саду, и вибрирующий телефон в его руке – лучшее тому доказательство.

– Ты должен контролировать каждую секунду рабочего времени. Водитель ждет уже четыре минуты.

– Мне жаль, отец, – Акаши почтительно склонил голову, – я просто вспомнил…

Отец жестом остановил его, и болезненное-грустное оправдание было проглочено вместе со слюной. Пришлось торопливо идти к автомобилю, стряхивать мокрые капли с рукавов пиджака и возвращаться мыслями к поездке.

Акаши ездил с отцом в командировки не один раз, но чувство тревоги возникло впервые. То ли из-за груза воспоминаний – вспоминать маму без грусти он не мог до сих пор, – то ли от омертвевшего телефона – а ведь Кисе любил забрасывать его сообщениями, – то ли в ожидании грозы. Облака грозно наслаивались друг на друга, превращая небо в грязно-асфальтовую кашу.

Машина плавно тронулась с места, и Акаши кинул быстрый взгляд на часы: даже с учетом пробок они прибудут в аэропорт вовремя.

– Мне следует тебя предупредить, Сейджуро, – хмуро сказал отец. – Я не рассчитываю на твое присутствие на встречах. Твоя задача будет заключаться в другом.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Акаши. Его взгляд изголодавшейся акулы – цепкий и колючий – прогрызал все защитные барьеры собеседника. В детстве Акаши боялся смотреть на отца, не понимая, что со временем его глаза будут пугать людей сильнее.

Сейчас отец ощутимо злился – не на сына, на того, кто предал его доверие.

– Эта поездка должна принести нечто большее, чем удачно заключенные контракты, – сказал отец. – Сузуки просил, чтобы ты составил компанию его дочери, и выразил надежду, что вы окажетесь приятны друг другу.

Губы Акаши дрогнули.

– Вот как?

Он был удивлен подобной поспешностью. Искать спутника для дочери в семнадцать лет – это моветон. Юноша без высшего образования и готовности принять бразды правления семейным бизнесом – разве он достоин дочери мультимиллионера? Конечно, Акаши не относил себя к таковым, но понимал, что партнер отца затеял игру, где риск не оправдан.

Отец нахмурился. Стекла очков недобро блеснули.

– Намерения Сузуки кристально ясны. Он не планирует инвестировать средства в «mixi» и хочет получить доступ к акциям чужими руками. Как сообщил Фукуда, Сузуки ранее обращался с подобным предложением к нему. Ты согласишься, что в свете этого его… – Вынужденная пауза и нервный вздох. – Его намерения оскорбительны для нашей семьи.

– Я понял, – кивнул Акаши. – Можешь не беспокоиться об этом.

После чего отец заговорил об ожиданиях касательно поездки и о возможных изменениях в ложе акционеров. Акаши не нужно было напоминать, с чем они связаны – «mixi» стремительно развивалась как социальная сеть и заманивала инвесторов потенциальной прибылью. По данным только за последний год, можно заработать более четырнадцати миллионов.

Отец говорил, Акаши соглашался: популяризация социальной сети во многом зависит от ее доступности и дружелюбности по отношению к пользователю. Достаточно предложить многофункциональные мобильные приложения, и число аккаунтов стремительно возрастет.

– Я жду, что ты представишь результаты исследований, Сейджуро, – сказал отец. – Нам необходимо знать о предпочтениях потребителей. Какие приложения они используют чаще всего, модели телефонов, предпочитаемые операторы связи.

Акаши кивал, деловито справлялся об интересующих его моментах и делал пометки в ежедневнике, пока наконец, не зацепившись взглядом за яркую поздравительную надпись на обложке, не вспомнил о Кисе.

«Ты так и не ответил, какой сувенир привезти тебе из Осаки».

Вспомнил случайно, точно о старом знакомом, нежели о том, кем Кисе являлся на самом деле. Акаши напомнил себе, что это – неправильно и следует проявлять больше внимания к Кисе. Они не виделись почти три недели, с самого начала летних каникул, и за это время Акаши лишь однажды почувствовал что-то, смутно напоминающее тоску.

Оставшееся время было наполнено привычным спокойствием, жизнь текла размеренно, открывая перед Акаши новые горизонты постепенно, и в какой-то момент он почти успел забыть, что между ним и Кисе не просто дружба.

Будь Кисе просто другом… Его нервный, дрожащий шепот никогда бы не обжигал уши. Он бы не целовал так горячо и просяще, отчаянно цепляясь за галстук Акаши. Он бы не признавался в любви – каждый раз, сходив с ума от близости Акаши. Он бы не сгорал от переполнявших чувств, которые разлетались взрывными импульсами.

Рядом с ним было тепло и уютно. Однако что-то треснуло между ними, точно иссохшее дерево на ветру, отпугнуло, и Акаши не мог понять, в какой момент Кисе стал казаться ненужным. Кисе оставался прежним, Акаши высоко ценил его преданность и заботу, проявлял внимание к рабочим успехам и неудачам, звал в гости…

До начала каникул.

Акаши признавал, что принять решение сложно. Кисе давал ему многое, но справедливо ли бросать его за эту жертвенность? Пока удавалось удобно прятаться за понятие «кризис отношений», обдумывать плюсы и минусы каждого выбора, а после вставать с кровати, умываться и возвращаться к привычной жизни.

Кисе терпеливо ждал, не навязывал свою компанию, но исправно отписывался каждый день. Он сделал свои пять шагов к Акаши и ждал, когда тот сделает последний шаг. Вперед или назад.

«Оставляю на твой вкус, Акаши-ччи! (/^-^(^ ^*)/ ♡»

Акаши привычно улыбнулся и захлопнул раскладушку. На стекло автомобиля налипли первые дождевые капли, складываясь в причудливые соцветия. Они напоминали о быстро отцветавших ирисах, которые они собирали с Кисе в мае.

«В Осаке много интересных мероприятий, Акаши-ччи. Хочешь, я составлю для тебя программу самых лучших? Я обещаю не включать в список всякие торговые центры, кинотеатры и все то, что ты так не любишь! 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))»

Сложно принять решение, когда каждое слово Кисе сочилось нежностью.

***

 

– Ты сидишь над этими анкетами вторую неделю. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Подсчитывать галочки в нужных местах не так уж сложно.

– Я признателен тебе за рвение, но я вполне справлюсь сам, Кисе.

– Ты не замечал, что каждый раз отвечаешь одно и то же?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– «Я признателен тебе за рвение, но я вполне справлюсь сам, Кисе». Я пытался считать, но сбился на тридцатом отказе. Нет, я, конечно, не против таскать тебе кофе и печенье, но иногда надоедает быть дворецким!

– По крайней мере, я бы тебя нанял. Ну, или дал бы лучшие рекомендации.

– Акаши-ччи!

– Прости. Ты очень забавно злишься. Но если ты устал от кофе, то, пожалуй, я знаю, чем тебя занять. Я проанализировал практически все пожелания касательно мобильных приложений, однако кое-чего мне не хватает. Постарайся найти для них самую меткую характеристику. Буквально одно-два слова.

– И все? Я и не заглядывая в эти бумажки скажу тебе, чего хотят наши ровесники.

– Удиви меня.

***

 

Акаши впервые увидел Умэда Скай Билдинг – зеркальные близнецы, пронзающие небесную гладь, – в двенадцать лет. Небоскребы, соединенные узкими переходами, казались незавершенными. Они словно лишились третьего брата и обреченно тянулись ввысь, соединяя руки-конструкции в смотровую площадку. Вечерами, когда на ней серпантином загорались фонари, казалось, что братья все еще ждут блудного близнеца, и в их руках горела надежда.

Теперь от зеркальных стен отражались солнечные блики и редкие светлые облака. А за отражающими перегородками больше не скрывались чудеса, столь милые детскому сердцу. В Умэде раскрылся взрослый, деловой лоск: классическая белая клетка полов, кристальные стеклянные стены, диваны черной жесткой кожи – и это лишь холлы, радушно встречавшие посетителей.

Залы для совещаний были не хуже, Акаши по достоинству оценил минимализм, вишневое дерево и свежие лилии на столах, однако на лицах бизнесменов проскальзывали недовольство. Оглянувшись, Акаши заметил, как отец отчитывал охранника.

Совещание открыл Фукуда, вежливо поприветствовавший коллег и рассказавший о своих ожиданиях. Следом выступил отец, холодно подчеркнувший важную роль инвестирования – его речь была встречена одобрительными кивками.

– Я отдаю себе отчет, что без должного обоснования мои слова не производят нужного эффекта. – Отец выразительно взглянул на Сузуки, худощавого, с залысинами, и тот нервно нахмурился. Однако Акаши-кун любезно согласился подготовить небольшую презентацию по поставленному вопросу.

Взгляды присутствующих стремительно устремились к Акаши – это намного хуже лупоглазых объективов камер или фотоаппаратов. Аудитория бросала вызов, который он не мог не принять. Акаши собрал хороший материал, позволяющий лучше познакомиться с интересующим сегментом рынка.

Он прошел к небольшой трибуне, где торопливо вставил флэшку, подарок Кисе, – нет, сейчас думать о нем не время, – в разъем. По лицу скользнула усмешка: даже самые продвинутые технологии могут подвести в решающий момент, и сегодня, тридцатью минутами ранее, синий экран ноутбука сообщил о потере данных. Фукуда-сан со вздохом позволил воспользоваться личным ноутбуком.

– Добрый день, уважаемые коллеги, – мягко произнес Акаши, почтительно склоняя голову. Отец подался вперед, опуская голову на сцепленные в замок руки, и Акаши заговорил, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Его голос звучал мягко и навязчиво, слайды неуловимо сменяли друг друга, а с них сыпались незнакомые имена, яркие картинки, скриншоты и, конечно, цифры – во внушительных ломтях круговых диаграмм. Восемь слайдов, чтобы описать интернет-запросы современной молодежи. Три – на процентное распределение. Два иллюстрировали преимущества «mixi» над «Facebook», главным конкурентом на рынке. И, наконец, последний информировал о пожеланиях к разрабатываемому софту – смутные, размытые, они могли быть описаны только одним словом.

Модные. Лучше и не придумать.

– В настоящее время молодежь стремится не отставать от веяний моды и соответствовать им. Но если моду на мобильные приложения задают ваши компании, то почему бы не прислушаться к аудитории? – Акаши указал на финальный слайд. – На этом мне бы хотелось завершить свое выступление. Спасибо за внимание.

Он неслышно барабанил пальцами по трибуне, встревоженный всеобщим молчанием. Отец более не смотрел на него, оставляя на растерзание немых хищных взглядов, и Акаши стоило немалых усилий сохранять спокойствие.

Выдержать давление со стороны тех, кто сильнее, более почетно, чем властвовать над одноклассниками. Он не мог предстать перед присутствующими юным и неразумным мальчишкой, ему следовало вознестись до уровня отца.

Наконец заговорил Сузуки. Он неторопливо открутил крышку с бутылки и налил в стакан минералки – она практически не шипела и не пенилась, журчание воды лишь оттеняло речь Сузуки.

– Все это весьма интересно. – Саркастичный кивок. – Однако, вы должны понимать, Акаши-сан, – демонстративный взгляд на отца, – что в основе нашего сотрудничества лежит принцип практицизма.

Акаши, уязвленный невниманием, на мгновение потерял самоконтроль. Две фразы, как стрелы, пустили всю его речь в молоко. Пальцы сжались в кулак, и удар по столу получился рубленым.

– Прошу прощенья за резкость, но вряд ли вы получите полный ответ без моих пояснений, – негромко, почти шепотом, проговорил Акаши, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Потухшая на секунды реальность помогла ему успокоиться. – Вы собираетесь предлагать товар молодежному рынку, и он диктует свои условия. Взгляните на их страницы. – Акаши вывел на проектор прошлые слайды. – Они не похожи на ваши, и подобных страниц в «mixi» почти 26 миллионов. Вы понимаете, о чем они пишут? Почему продолжают заводить страницы на «Facebook»? Кого ставят на аватары? Моду наших дней диктует молодежь, так позвольте выступить от ее имени. Я могу показать, чего она ожидает от крупнейших разработчиков мобильных приложений.

Сузуки молча прихлебывал минералку. Сидевший по правую руку отец откинулся в кресле – знак безоговорочной победы Акаши. Он только что заслужил место в ложе, в этом зале и во многих других, и упивался каждой секундой охватившего его восторга. Адреналин мешался с кровью, на мгновение сперлось дыхание, дрогнули пальцы, вытаскивавшие флэшку.

Никто из присутствующих не увидел, с какой силой его накрыло, – мелькнула лишь блеклая тень улыбки на губах. Испытывал ли он что-то похожее раньше?

Коротко извинившись, Акаши покинул конференц-зал и подошел к стеклу, за которым простирался шумный город. За его границами, несколько недель назад, он мог бы дать четкий ответ. Кисе – гибкий, жилистый, послушный, в руках Акаши оседал мягким воском, а после, точно насмехаясь, накатывал штормовой волной, и казалось, что на губах оседала настоящая морская соль…

Сейчас серебряная флэшка, зажатая в ладони, не будила прошлых чувств. Акаши зашел в тупик, не зная, был ли у них момент, когда можно было свернуть назад? Сложно объяснить, что изменилось – просто все кончилось. Отдохнувшая птица расправила крылья и взлетела к ослепляющему небесному кругу.

Наверно, прошла мода на такие отношения.

***

 

Бамбуковая ширма, обтянутая серым коленкором, напоминала книжную обложку, за которой прятались истории. Достаточно было взглянуть на аккуратные столики, над которыми волшебными светлячками загорались бумажные фонарики. Они – настоящие хранители живой и изменчивой истории. Люди ежедневно делятся новостями за обедом или ужином, а льняные скатерти и лакированное дерево впитывали каждый рассказ.

В центре зала раскинулась беседка светлого дерева, расписанная в традиционном стиле. Мягкое, сдержанное освещение обволакивало каждую клеточку тела и расслабляло глаза. День, проведенный за ноутбуком и финансовыми документами – а читать мелкий шрифт обязательно! – закончился. Теплыми сливочными фонариками расцветал вечер, заполняясь пряными запахами и журчанием декоративных фонтанчиков.

– Папа говорил, ты поразительно выступил на вчерашнем совещании.

Сузуки Мэй очаровательно улыбалась, прищуривая лисьи глаза. Она сидела по правую руку от Акаши, изящно зажимая палочки в руке. Аккуратные шалашики тэмпура в обрамлении листьев салата на ее тарелке оставались нетронутыми.

– Вот как? – сдержанно улыбнулся Акаши. – Спасибо. Похвалу Сузуки-сана заслужить непросто.

Аппетита не было. Вяло поковырявшись в салате, Акаши отложил палочки и промокнул руки влажным полотенцем. Говорить не хотелось: совещания и визит в банк выжали все соки, оставляя на руках толстую пачку облигаций и несколько удачных контрактов. Отец доверял облигациям больше, чем сыну, – в них заключалась единственная добродетель, которую ценил отец.

Приумножение капитала.

Акаши предпочел бы погрузиться в работу с бумагами, нежели отвечать Сузуки Мэй, накатывавшей с вопросами, точно ледяной прибой. Одно ее присутствие казалось слишком скучным и предсказуемым, и Акаши украдкой проверил телефон. Кисе непривычно молчал.

Двенадцать – среднее число сообщений от Кисе за сутки. По прибытию в Осаку Акаши редко проверял телефон, и Кисе стал писать реже. А на третий, сегодняшний день он даже не пожелал доброго утра. Акаши облегченно вздохнул, а за спиной словно расправились крылья. Сонное тихое утро стекло с них каплями росы, а лучи солнца, пробившиеся из-за занавесок, стали лучшим приветствием за последние недели.

Сузуки капризно ткнула палочками рукав его пиджака. Она действовала грубо и неловко, точно повторяла заученные действия, а не проявляла искренний интерес. Марионетка собственного отца, она даже вызывала сочувствие. Апогей ее будущей карьеры – успешный договорной брак и последующие семейные хлопоты.

– Тебя в Киото кто-нибудь ждет? – протянула она, облизывая палочку.

– Да, конечно, – коротко ответил Акаши. Он вежливо улыбнулся Сузуки, поощряя ее интерес. Двусмысленный вопрос всегда вызывал желание ответить тем же.

– Ах, ну конечно! У тебя же целый дом, забитый охраной и горничными. И, конечно, с дворецким.

Каждое слово Сузуки казалось смешным. И не нужно быть гением, чтобы предсказать, какой финал ждет ее пьесу.

– Я слышала, ты увлекаешься верховой ездой, – вкрадчиво проговорила Сузуки и, дождавшись короткого кивка Акаши, продолжила: – Когда я была маленькая, то мечтала о пони, знаешь, как все девочки мечтают! Что-то типа сказочного символа. Пони есть же у любой принцессы, правда?

Слишком наигранно, шаблонно. Он едва удержался, чтобы не обтереть полотенцем руки. Снова. Фальшь подобна грязному хрусталю – впечатление производит лишь издали.

Неслышно подошла официантка и спросила, не желает ли господин заказать еще что-нибудь. Акаши мягко отказался и попросил не беспокоиться о нем. Сузуки недовольно надула губы и, указав на тэмпуру, сообщила, что еда «ужасна, как запах изо рта по утрам». Официантка замешкалась с ответом, но ее выручил вмешавшийся Акаши.

– Прошу простить девушку за грубость, – мягко улыбнулся он. – Она немного не в настроении, так что не принимайте ее слова всерьез.

Благодарная улыбка официантки прекрасно контрастировала с нервно дрожащими губами Сузуки. Акаши с легкостью читал людей, а в Сузуки не было ничего сложного – она напоминала дешевый журнал, в котором печатают судоку и сканворды. Вещица для забавы, кукла для спектакля, не более.

Она проводила официантку недовольным взглядом и мстительно ткнула Акаши палочками. Точно капризный ребенок, не получавший желанной конфетки.

– Папа велел мне подружиться с тобой, – сказала Сузуки с упреком. – Но я рада, что, к счастью, ничего не получится. Мне очень неуютно в твоей компании.

– Ты действительно выбрала хорошую тактику, чтобы от нее избавиться, – усмехнулся Акаши.

Фальшиво-милая улыбка Сузуки испарилась, оставляя лишь недовольство. На мгновение она до боли напомнила отца – властного, взбешенного чужим своеволием. Оба – играют только на своей половине поля, игнорируя правила. Сузуки-старший желал погреть руки у чужого костра, но лишь обжегся. Его судьба решится в конце недели, когда юристы подготовят инвестиционный договор.

Акаши поймал взгляд отца и едва заметно кивнул. Одной неприятностью стало меньше. Подобные мелочи любят накапливаться зловонной кучей, которая вываливается на голову в неожиданный момент.

Однако пришлось признать: бессмысленный, на первый взгляд, разговор поставил верный вопрос. Как надо поступать, чтобы человек разорвал общение? Самого Акаши раздражало многое: навязчивость, болтливость, узколобость…

Наверно, поэтому он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Сузуки отсела. Она больше не смотрела на него, нарочито демонстративно болтая по мобильному. Акаши это более чем устраивало.

Он проверил свой телефон – о нем вспомнили даже ребята из школы, – однако от Кисе не было вестей. Зато обновил страничку в «mixi» и даже написал большой пост о прошедших съемках. Ему подарили пригласительные в какое-то модное кафе, и Кисе хвастался, что скоро пойдет туда с другом.

В глазах привычно зарябило от обилия эмодзи, чувства Кисе настигали даже через экран телефона и расстояние. Акаши хотелось прокомментировать его пост, исправить несколько опечаток, но, скорее, из скуки. Вечер постепенно угасал, а разговоры сводились к дежурным благодарностям. Вокруг стало слишком шумно, официанты собирали грязную посуду, и звон пиал и чашек мешал сосредоточиться. С отцом начали прощаться партнеры, пожимая его крепкую ладонь и одобрительно улыбаясь. Они оборачивались и благосклонно кивали Акаши.

Лавр успеха наконец-то дал первые ростки.

 

***

 

– Не понимаю, почему вы с Кисе стали проводить много времени вместе.

– Неужели я слышу ревность в твоем голосе, Мидорима?

– Всего лишь непонимание. Вы никогда не общались раньше.

– Скажем так, Кисе показал свои лучшие стороны, и я решил дать ему шанс. Точно так же, как я дал ему шанс стать частью команды. Не переживай, на нашей дружбе это не отразится.

– Конечно, нет. Но все же Кисе слишком раздражает.

– И я догадываюсь, почему. Но все же постарайся относиться к нему спокойнее. Он действительно пытается найти к тебе подход.

– И при этом раздражает все сильнее. Скоро ты и сам убедишься в этом, Акаши.

***

 

Экран телефона требовательно замигал, отвлекая Акаши от ноутбука. Погрузившись в протоколы совещания, он забыл не только о времени – о реальности вообще. За пределами номера простиралась Осака, отражавшаяся в зеркальных стенах отеля. Город любил зеркала, высокомерно рассматривал собственные отражения, а небо лишь оттеняло его величие, окутывая теплыми розовыми закатами.

Отрываться от работы не хотелось. Знакомое имя, высветившееся на дисплее, обещало только хлопоты. Оно взывало к Акаши, требовало внимания и выбивало из неторопливого вечера.

«Я ведь никогда по-настоящему не скучал по Кисе». Мысль вонзилась в сознание ледяным копьем, а после разбежалась талыми ручьями. Акаши относился к Кисе тепло, одобрительно, но без него в жизнь вернулось привычное спокойствие. Точно он возвращался домой после затяжного, полного праздников и фейерверков, отпуска.

Нельзя было сказать, что время, проведенное с Кисе, было плохим. Оно просто другое – стремительное, ошеломляющее и бегущее вперед сломя голову. Оно словно летний фестиваль – сбивается дыхание, пересыхают губы и странно екает сердце. Но когда фестиваль заканчивается, то хочется запомнить его именно таким. Видеть, как сыреют петарды, облетает с праздничных лотков краска, стаптываются под ногами карамельные яблоки и пропитываются грязью веера, не хочет никто.

В ушах зазвенело капризно-возмущенное эхо: «Эй, это нечестно, отбирать у меня Акаши-ччи так рано!»

«Кисе, – мягко обратился к нему Акаши, – я ведь еще никуда не ушел. Пожалуйста, не драматизируй».

Он устало вздохнул и, поднеся телефон к уху, направился на балкон. Отец сидел в соседнем кресле, и говорить при нем не хотелось – слишком много недомолвок скопилось между ними. Казалось, они давно заплесневели и покрылись вязкой болотной жижей, подкармливать которую Акаши не хотел.

– Здравствуй, Кисе.

– Акаши-ччи! – Восторженный выдох. – Я надеюсь, не сильно отвлекаю тебя? Просто у меня тут… О… Ты не поверишь! Ты сейчас можешь говорить?

– Да, конечно, – мягко произнес Акаши. Он дернул ручку двери и выскользнул наружу, вздрагивая от вечерней прохлады. Прохладный воздух щекотал лицо, ладони и забивался под футболку.

Акаши расслабленно выдохнул, опираясь на перила. Одно из главных преимуществ пентхауса – возможность взглянуть на простиравшийся внизу город, минуя очередь. Перед отелем тянулась гладкая шелковистая лента реки, на которой шаловливой булавкой проплывали редкие катера.

А сквозь расстояние к нему несся восторг Кисе.

– Мне предложили новый контракт! Я знаю, ты не особо разбираешься в брендах, но «Kenzo» ты должен знать, у тебя все рубашки от него.

– Страшно спрашивать, как ты узнал об этом, – хмыкнул Акаши.

Кисе засмеялся. Его смех звучал так ярко, словно он стоял рядом, буквально за спиной, и едва удерживался, чтобы не ткнуться носом Акаши в шею. Зная о его страсти к сюрпризам, Акаши обернулся, и его встретили блеск оконного стекла и тень светлых занавесок.

– Не волнуйся, – промурлыкал Кисе, – я штудировал модные каталоги, а не содержимое твоего шкафа. Хотя, наверно, второе было бы интереснее, и я бы наконец узнал, есть ли у тебя… А, неважно! – Его явно распирало от очередной сенсации. – Мне предложили принять участие в двух показах мод в августе.

– Достаточно поздно сообщили.

Акаши подпер подбородок рукой, наблюдая, как очередной катер перед отелем, и на нем один за другим вспыхивали огоньки. Люди, словно одержимые, щелкали затворами, стремясь запечатлеть темный монолит на фоне заката. Акаши оценил их старания и сполз на пол, дабы его силуэт не испортил фото.

– Да, поздно, – негромко, с долей недовольства, сказал Кисе, но практически сразу же в его голос вернулся привычный энтузиазм: – Изначально меня и не собирались задействовать, просто так получилось, что… В общем, нехорошая история произошла, но, благодаря ей, уволили одного манекенщика, и мой агент подсуетился, чтобы пригласили меня. У нас с ним схожий типаж, и знаешь…

Кисе восторженно говорил о предстоящем показе, о самом Кензо, об открывающихся перспективах – словом, обо всем. Акаши испытывал некоторую гордость за то, что Кисе был с ним. Он не жаждал оказаться на первых страницах журналов, но мысль – «Кисе Рёта принадлежит мне» – тешила самолюбие, горностаевой императорской мантией ложилась на плечи.

Но сейчас мысли упорно возвращались к оставленным на столе бумагам, цеплялись за какие-то меткие фразы с совещания, отскакивали от сочных страниц «mixi»…

– Акаши-ччи, ты любишь меня?

Кисе спросил резко, обрывая самого себя на полуслове, и, будь на месте Акаши кто-нибудь другой, он бы получил желаемый ответ мгновенно.

– Почему ты стал сомневаться во мне?

Акаши вздохнул и запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в расцветавшие звезды. Он не хотел отвечать, тянул время – глупо и по-детски! – ведь единственно верный ответ перерубит последнее волокно нити, ранее казавшейся алой. Все, что их связывало, бесследно исчезнет, а дружба обернется перевертышем, которым они игрались в Тейко. Вместе за одним обеденным столом, но – как можно дальше друг от друга.

– Я вижу, что все стало… – Кисе запнулся, и чувствовалось, как он подбирал слова. – Ну, никак. Это сложно описать словами, но я больше не чувствую, что нужен тебе.

– Похоже, что так и есть, – тихо проговорил Акаши. – Я действительно заставил ждать своей честности. Я не хотел принимать поспешных решений и обижать тебя.

Где-то в Токио молчал Кисе – сухо, без всхлипов и хныканья. И, пока между ними более ста шестидесяти шести ри, у него есть время прийти в себя.

Акаши знал, что поступил нечестно, готовя к расставанию только себя. Впереди – новые командировки, проекты, ложи и, в конечном итоге, кресло в совете рядом с отцом. У него просто не останется сил переживать их разрыв.

– Кисе?

– Акаши-ччи? – едва слышный бесцветный шепот.

Осознание – Это действительно конец – кольнуло Акаши острой иглой. Любая перемена приводит к чему-то новому, оставляя на пути причудливые следы. Она подобна размывающему почвы ливню, после которого и всходят самые сочные ростки.

Но Кисе сейчас видит только ураган.

– Не мучай себя и положи трубку.

Кисе шумно сглотнул. Акаши обеспокоенно покосился на телефон, готовый услышать все что угодно, кроме негромкого, но уверенного:

– Я придумаю, что я хотел бы тебе еще сказать, и мы потом поговорим.

Он отключился, а Акаши еще долго сидел на балконе, пока отец не загнал его внутрь. Горечь расставания, пихтовым соком оседавшая на губах, странно мешалась с предвкушением нового рабочего дня, который задорно подмигивал с экрана ноутбука.

– Иди спать, Сейджуро, – хмуро велел отец. – Завтра сложный день.

Акаши послушно кивнул и закрыл ноутбук. Усталость давала о себе знать, и он с трудом вспоминал составленные им же графики. Они накладывались друг на друга, дразнились и путали невероятными процентами.

Сто двадцать четыре процента смеялись над решением порвать с Кисе.

***

 

Когда Акаши вернулся в Киото, его встретили узкие душные улицы. Дома напоминали дородных знатных дам, украсивших бледные шеи и запястья искусными украшениями. Бежевые и тепло-коричневые оттенки на стенах сменялись сочными рекламными вывесками, а сквозь монотонный гул прорывались гудки велосипедистов.

Над машиной путаными петлями тянулись провода, и Акаши с улыбкой вспомнил, как в детстве с друзьями пытался закинуть на них ботинок. Их забава превратилась в целое искусство – обувь должна взлететь на нужную высоту и, взмахнув шнурками, зацепиться ими за кабель. И, конечно, они убегали, рассыпались со смехом в стороны, притворно напуганные ворчанием матерей.

Как давно это было.

Машина плавно остановилась возле ворот. Торопливо подбежал охранник, отталкивая водителя плечом, чтобы открыть дверь отцу, который лишь раздраженно отмахнулся. Он говорил по телефону с Фукудой, который, судя по ответам отца, развил бурную деятельность. Как понял Акаши, была собрана команда программистов, которые приступили к работе над приложением. Перед ними стояла непростая задача: не только удовлетворить запросы рынка, но и раскрыть потенциал нового кодового редактора.

Все верно. Приложение для «mixi» должно удовлетворять запросы как целевой аудитории, так и разработчиков.

Отец коротко кивнул Акаши и, не прерывая разговора, прошел в дом. Шагал он быстро, уверенно, не оборачиваясь. Он никогда не тратил свободное время на сына – для этого существовала прислуга. Вот и сейчас вниманием Акаши завладел охранник, почтительно склонивший голову.

– Добро пожаловать домой, Акаши-сан. К вам уже прибыл посетитель. – Акаши невольно нахмурился. – Прошу простить мне самоуправство, но я пригласил его подождать в саду. Он наотрез отказывался уходить от ворот и даже расстелил там плед, на котором просидел два часа.

Акаши с усмешкой покачал головой. Уточнений не требовалось – настолько упрям в своих желаниях мог быть только один человек.

Кисе действительно ждал его. Он сидел на скамеечке в саду и воодушевленно болтал с другим охранником. Если бы Акаши хотел, он бы поверил каждому жесту Кисе. Тот улыбался, сдувал с лица длинную челку, и глаза его полнились солнечным теплом. Наверно, он успел выплакаться ранее, иначе бы не смог, обернувшись, так легко и естественно помахать Акаши.

– Акаши-ччи!

Тот мягко улыбнулся, и спустя несколько мгновений занял место охранника, рядом с Кисе. Слова противным склизким комом застряли в горле. Акаши не любил расставания – они отдавали чем-то апатичным, вязким, ленивым. Но гораздо сильнее Акаши не любил делать бесполезные вещи, особенно если они провоцируют на ложь.

– Как прошел перелет? – с любопытством спросил Кисе, склонив набок голову, и в его словах чувствовалось искреннее беспокойство. Оно протолкнуло противный ком, который ледяной змеей скользнул вниз, отдаваясь неприятной дрожью в животе.

– Тихо и спокойно, – ответил Акаши и не удержался от улыбки – Ты мог бы просто позвонить и договориться о встрече.

Кисе наклонился, поднял с земли мелкий камушек и принялся подбрасывать его на ладони. Все же он нервничал – это чувствовалось с каждым движением кисти.

– Я решил приехать спонтанно, – сказал Кисе негромко. – Честно говоря, глупо надеялся на чудо. Но… чуда же не будет?

Акаши отвел взгляд и поджал губы. Ответ был слишком очевиден, а рядом с Кисе впервые стало холодно, неловко и неуютно. И даже нежные соцветия гортензий, навевавшие теплые воспоминания, не могли притупить этого.

– Знаешь, – проговорил Кисе, – я должен сказать что-то вроде «у меня разбито сердце, и я не знаю, как дальше жить без тебя». – Акаши беспокойно дернулся. – Но ведь это неправда. Сердце пока еще бьется, на завтра назначены съемки, и вообще я через неделю буду очень далеко от Киото. Просто я хотел убедиться, что наше время прошло.

Кисе швырнул камешек вглубь сада, и тот, перелетев через кусты гортензий, с плеском нырнул в пруд. Он наклонился было за следующим, но Акаши остановил его, мягко ухватив за запястье.

Они посмотрели друг на друга одновременно. Акаши не знал, что прочитал по его лицу Кисе, но сам он видел обреченную уверенность – что теперь придется жить иначе. Им обоим. Сезон дождей закончился, оставляя за собой плодородные земли, а летний фестиваль подошел к концу.

– Не стоит быть таким категоричным, Кисе. Мы все еще друзья.

– Ага, друзья.

Кисе согласился, но его тон говорил сам за себя. Оставаться в друзьях с человеком, который разбил тебе сердце, – прекрасно и стильно, но невесело. Акаши радовался, что Кисе уедет на очередные съемки, ведь со временем улыбка-на-камеру превратится в настоящую.

А пока следовало отпустить ладонь Кисе, пока тот не вспыхнул от надежды, которую Акаши не оправдает.

Идеальных отношений не бывает, все совершенство рассыпается в прах спустя несколько недель, а перед глазами простираются путанные дорожные петли. Бесконечная череда выборов и пожертвований выводит на новые развилки и уже страшно оглядываться назад – после стольких шагов.

Любой шаг может стать последним.

Рано или поздно наступит момент, когда придется разжать руки и впустить в ладони что-то новое. Но рано или поздно – слишком расплывчато и неоднозначно. То, что для одного становится упущенным, другой еще не догнал.

Как жаль, что они с Кисе двигались с разной скоростью.


End file.
